Who Are You?
by joker09
Summary: Same name, same look, same voice. So why the hell does she not remember me?HirumaOC
1. I Met With a Hot Blonde Devil

The Deimon High School.

Starting tomorrow, that's where I'm supposed to attend. Yes, tomorrow. So, why am I here at the high school right now? Well, it never hurts to have an early visit, does it? Because I wanted to get used to the school before I actually begin to go there.

Now, who would've guessed that I had it all wrong? I'm not even _kidding_.

Sometimes prior in the morning whereas I was having my "visit", I was trying to sneak a peek into one of the classrooms to see what were my future classmates were doing, and the magical signal—

_Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnng!_

—the bell rang. And the next thing I know: I'm _screaming_ _at the top of my lungs_ while the stampede of unaware students ran over me. I think I still have a shoeprint on the back of my shirt. _Typical_ (yeah, right).

Skipping to the allegedly heaven-like period of lunch break, I have _no idea how_, maybe someone was having a juggling contest in the cafeteria, but a tomato came splattering straight on to my head. Talk about unexpected-ness! Who the heck carries a complete tomato to lunch with them anyhow!?

Before anyone could've assumed that a sick toddler infected with a deadly virus threw up blood all over me, I sprinted to the bathroom and cleaned every single bit of it off with tons of wet paper towels (it's odd that the school paper towels always smell... _peculiar_). Fortunately, my clothes didn't get any of the deformed remains of the red vegetable.

After all that, nothing should happen to me now. I attempted to convince myself.

I wasn't _even close_ to being right.

Afterschool, while some people went home and the others stayed for extra curriculum activities, I was wandering around the rowdy tennis court. Notably, I was also well out of the range from those fuzzy, neon green orbs, just in case they were hit over the fences. I was certainly aware of my surroundings since I didn't want anything appalling come about on me.

But I suppose I was too close to the _soccer field_. Yep, you guessed it. A soccer ball then came smacking me right into my face.

And no, it's not funny because it hurt like crap! I thought I had a broken nose for a moment there....

Ugh... what is up with me today? I get ran over a mob of oblivious teens, get hit in the head with a stupid tomato, and whatmore, I had to get smacked in the face by a soccer ball! This is _so_ not an every day thing for me, although I did get bitten by a dog on my arm yesterday, lost one of my favorite shirts, too, and tripped over a chair... Oh, and add some family crisis to tha... Okay, fine, I admit it.

Believe it or not, unlucky things happening to me is actually a daily basis. I'm kind of like those kids in the book, The Series of Unfortunate Events, but at a much milder level. If I had people dying around me constantly, I would've gone crazy by now.

But still, I hate this trait? Characteristic? _Quality?_ Of mine, and I wish I could just get rid of it with a quick snap of my fingers. Nevertheless, everyone should know that life isn't fair. _At. All._

Caressing my presently bruised face to ease the stinging pain, I grumbled endlessly as I walked on the hill. I didn't really have a destination. I mean, I was _walking_. Walking like any other girl on the face of this plane—

_**Whack**_

"~~!!? Owww!!!"

"Dang it. Hey!! Are you all right?!"

All right? Are you kidding me?! What the crap was that.. that... that just hit me in my face?? First the soccer ball, now this! Gosh, I feel like crying!

A shadow fell over me. "Um... are you okay...?" It was a different voice than before, but I stayed crouched on the ground that suddenly seemed so appealing to stare at with a watery vision. Hey, I recognize that not looking at the person speaking to you is extremely rude, but more than that, my face throbbed with unexplainable ache, okay?!

Though, a second later, I murmured, "...Yes, I'm sure I'm fine... Please don't worry." Pay back for readers who thought I didn't have any _manners_. I do have good manners, _thank you very much._

"Are you sure you're okay? ...Um.. uh.. we can get you some ice if you need any." Whoever it was continued to speak ever so nicely.

"No, I'm okay." In truth, I _wasn't_ okay, but oh well. I had this theory building up in the back of my mind that I should just leave this place as soon as possible. "I'll just go h—"

"MAX hurry, Mamori-san!! That's the girl I accidentally hit with the ball I threw!"

"Oh no, Sena?! Is she okay!? Monta-kun! You know that you don't have any control on the passes you try to throw!"

Grunting at the sudden increase in sound, I managed to take a glance to see who it was that was coming towards me. Hmm.. A very pretty manager-like female and a... _human-like monkey?_ ...Oh, sorry, fix that. The other guy was a _monkey-like human. _Huge difference.

"Please don't mind me! Really, I'm oka—"

"Sena! Would you help me carry her to the clubhouse?"

"Sure."

"No, um... I'm fi—"

"Oh my God, I am MAX sorry for hurting you!!!"

"......."

Okay, I'm just going to shut up now and let them do whatever they want to do with me. _Then_ I'm going speed back home in hopes of nothing else bad occurring.

The boy called, Sena, took my hand and helped me stand up. I was kind of shocked to see that there was a male that was as short as me because you know... I'm pretty much a midget myself.

"Oh, could you sit there?"

"Um.. yes."

Once they escorted me to their "clubhouse" (I nearly asked them why were they taking me to a gambling building), the extremely beautiful female favored me to sit down on the bench, and of course, I agreed.

"I'm Mamori, the manager of the American football club. You are...?"

"I'm Kisaragi Yuri. Nice to meet everyone here," I answered with a small smile while Mamori-san searched for a first-aid kit, I assumed.

"I'm Sena, and this is Monta."

"No!! My name is Raimon Tar—"

"Are you a new student here, Kisaragi-san?"

I was just about to burst out laughing when Sena-kun interrupted "Monta", but that would've been rude so I maintained my calm expression. I can be a bit of a poker face girl if I want to be; it can only last for a short moment though.

"Yep, I'm going to begin attending here starting from tomorrow. I thought I would have an earlier visit today." _Which was a huge mistake_, I considered as I explained.

"Well, it's great to have you he—"

_**BAM**_

Mamori-san was about to apply a band-aid on my forehead when the door to the clubhouse was brutally opened by someone.

"What the hell are you bastards doing, resting in here!!? Hurry up and get back to practice!!!!"

Along with the harsh words came a showering bunches of bullets. I was terrorized by the thundering noises and had a forced thought creeping into my mind. _Is the world getting dominated by pawns of Satan today or what??!!_

"Hiruma-kun!! Don't be so rash! We have a visitor here!!!"

"What about the fucking visi...."

When I stole a glance over Sena-kun's shoulders, I was determined to see what the sudden stranger looked like and why he trailed off in the middle of his sentence.

Except, I didn't expect the guy to be already staring dead at me. Staring at me, as if I was some kind of ghost from the past. Beats me on why he was looking at me like that.

But I wasn't trying to puzzle that mystery out at the moment. A rush of tingling adrenaline went through my body leaving embarrassing words in my mentality: _Oh my gosh, who is this incredibly hot blonde devil??!_

**

Please be a nice person and review ;)


	2. It just Happened to

Rather than keeping on drooling (mentally) at the blonde, I decided to introduce myself more formally to him. I stood up wobbly from the bench and bent over a tiny degree. "Um... I'm—"

"Kisaragi Yuri."

"Yes... _wait_, how did you know?"

My eyes went wide, as big as an ostrich's egg, if that's even possible. Seriously, how does this guy know my name? I was 99.9 % sure that I've never told him before.

....._Is he my secret stalker?_

The pair of males, Sena-kun and Monta-kun, kept on flicking their gazes back and forth, from me, to the so-called "Hiruma"-san, and back to me again. It was like they were expecting some spectacular Broadway show to happen any moment now.

Not most likely.

As for what was going on with Hiruma-san, I won't be able to give you all the details. I thought I saw him narrow his eyes in a wachawannacallit? In a shocked slash aggravated manner? However it was, made me frown mildly in perplexity.

But I wouldn't be so surprised if that sight was caused by my eyes playing tricks on me because when I looked back at him after I blinked, he had this huge demonic grin pulled on over his lips, not an irritated expression.

"_How_ I fucking know you? Well, apparently, you just _happened_ to be in my coercion-filled book because you _happened_ to meet me in the past, and I _happened_ to have all the contents memorized in the book," Hiruma-san explained all that in one breath as he flipped through a black notebook-like objext. By the way, what does "coercion" mean?

"So,... you're saying that I've met you before?" I asked and let Mamori-san actually put on a band-aid this time.

"Countless times," Hiruma-san retorted right back at me. I heard Sena-kun and them gasp in the background. New BGM?

I fixed my gaze on the floor and searched through the tangled mess of my memory. I still didn't have any light bulbs lighting up after a moment of thorough investigation. "I, I'm really sorry. I don't recall meeting with you before."

If I did meet him ahead of time, I probably would've remembered. I mean, look at Hiruma-san! Bright, spiky blonde hair, pointy ears, jagged teeth, and those _long sexy legs ha ha_— err.. ahem!!!! Uh.. you never heard that.

Hiruma-san stared at me as if I was an idiot that suddenly came up and slapped him in the face. Though I'm sure that he'd kill me with those lovely firearms he had in his arms before that could ever happen! (And how the heck does he get guns into this security-tight country of Japan???)

"Hiruma-kun, are you sure you have the right person?" Mamori-san added in from the side.

The tall blonde wearing a red football jersey clicked his tongue loudly and glimpsed at me from the corner of his eyes. "If I have it all wrong, than this fucking hazel sure as hell look like the one I know. And how many people in this world appears the same and have the exact same name at the same time?"

_Is "fucking hazel" a permanent name for me now?_ I was about to ask Hiruma-san that, right when he shouted, "_Damn midgets!!!_ What the hell are you still doing, dozing off in her?! I thought I told you to get back to fucking practice ages ago?!"

""HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"" And off they went, screaming like little girls. Was that too harsh? I'm sorry.

I checked my light blue digital watch to see how long has it been since Mr. Blonde had bombarded into the clubhouse. _Oh, it's only been ten minutes._

I **didn't dare** try correcting Hiruma-san.

"You too, fucking manager! Hurry up and get outta here!!" He took his guns out (mostly semi-auto shotguns from what I saw) and begin rambling the bullets out, leaving me on the bench, absolutely terrified.

Have someone (a devil) shoot at a range that might leave a deadly gaping hole in you. Then maybe you'll understand how scared I am at the moment!!

"Stop scaring Yuri-chan, Hiruma-kun!! And I told you to stop calling me that!" Mamori-san stomped up to Hiruma-san and yelled into his ear, making him scowl back in annoyance. God, Mamori-san! You're amazing!

I don't know if she saw the sparkling respect in my gaze, but she smiled at me gently and reached for my shoulder. "Yuri-chan, would you like to watch them practice with me?"

"I—"

"She's staying in here with me, fucking manager."

_What?_ I gave Hiruma-san an incredulous look, processing how he was reloading his guns in unison. Result: he ignored me.

Mamori-san creased her brows together and stared at both of us. One gaze confused, the other concerned.

"Why?" she inquired, slight determination mixed in with her melodic voice.

"Fucking hazel and I need to have a little private talk."

"Nya?!!!"

I yelped when long slender fingers grabbed on the collar of my shirt and lifted me up, as a pet store worker would do to carry a cat by its neck.

This was one of those times when people would nod their heads, agreeing on about how small and short I was. _Inconvenient_, I say!

"Okay... but... don't harm her."

"Kekeke, why _would_ I?" Hiruma-san mocked and finally let go of me.

Wait, no! Mamori-san! Don't leave me!! Mamori-saaaaan!!?? No, no, no, no! Don't you dare shut that—.... Agh, she closed the door behind her...

Now I'm left with a hot devil; on the other hand, a very, very, very frightening devil, who claims that I've met with him before.

"Um... I really, truly, and honestly don't think I've ever met you—"

"August 15."

"Eh?"

I blinked confusingly at the abruptly given date.

"It's your fucking birthday, isn't it?"

Now that he mentioned it...

"Yes, that's my birthday."

How does he know?

"You have a birthmark on your left shoulder."

"I,do."

"Your favorite subject is math, and the least is world history."

"Right again."

"You suck at drawing."

"........Yes."

And on and on it went. Hiruma-san kept on asking me questions which I answered, "yes", "right", or "I do". It was starting to get (or it was already) creepy till he finally (_finally!_) concluded, "You're definitely the 'Yuri' I've been talking about."

"But I don't... Hold on a second, when was the last time I 'supposedly' met you...?"

Because.. if it's—

"Six years ago. You still lived here before you moved away."

Six years ago...

"No wonder..." I mumbled, relieved a tiny bit.

"What?" Hiruma-san gave me another one of his provoked look that said, "hurry-up-and-say-it-or-do-you-want-to-be-forced-to?". And obviously, I was going to go with the first option.

"Well!" I tried starting out happily. "I got into a car accident six years ago, aaaand... I suffered, still do, judging from this situation, memory loss because of that."

Tap.. tap.. tap..

The sound of my foot hitting the floor and Hiruma-san tapping the table echoed in the room simultaneously. _This_.. is what I call, "awkward-ness".

"Heh, memory loss?"

"Sadly, yes." I was actually sincere about what I just said. I wish I still did have the memories of Hiruma-san in the past if what he has been saying were the truth.

"Kekekeke!!"

"??!"

Bewildered, I took a step back. And he _happened_ to take a step forward, as if trying to corner me against the walls. Hey!! You told Mamori-san that you weren't going to hurt me! Or.. Technically, he didn't _say_ that but still!!!

"H-Hiruma-san..? What are you..."

"If you don't remember me, than I guess I'll just have to fucking _make_ you remember it, huh?"

...!!! Too close!!! Dang it you devil!! (Of course I keep that thought to myself) Your face is too close!

His arms trapped me in between them, with no getaway left for me to use. Tall blonde's face was right in front of mine.. and...

Crap, _I think I'm going to pass out._

***

I forgot to give you this piece of information in the first chapter, so I'm going to give it to you now. So.. I have a homepage (Japanese) and with pointless drawings of Hiruma-san and all that junk, so if you'd like to visit it's:

geheimnisvolljokester. web. fc2. com/ index. html

(just eliminate the spaces and add http:// in the front)

I'll be waiting by the entrance (smile)

Now, would you please be a nice person and review? ;)


	3. You Don't Get a Say So

_And the tears come streaming down your face _

_When you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_Could it be worse?_

"Oi! Oi?! Hey you!!"

_Tears stream, down your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down your face and I.._.

"You!!! Agh! Sena! What's this girl's name?!"

"It's Kisaragi-san."

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you._

"Oi, Kisaragi!! Just friggin' wake up!!"

Even though my mind was in a fuzzy world of unawareness, I was able to tell that something had brushed over my face. Warmth was radiating from it. ... A hand? I considered curtly afterwards.

RIIIIP!!!!

"Owwwww?!!!"

"Che, she _finally_ wakes up."

"Wh, what did you...!"

From the abrupt sensation which felt like the flesh of my very own face had been torn off, I snapped my eyes open and bolted straight up from a chair, I think, to glare at the person who was standing right in front of me. My God, another blonde?! What is up with me and blondes?!

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, so I had to do_ something_, you know?"

"That doesn't mean you had to _pull my band-aid off of my face by full force!!_"

Yes, this guy used one of the _lamest_ and almost certainly, the least acknowledged ploy to wake me up: he pulled my band-aid off as hard as he could. Not even a band-aid could endure a male's pulling-strength who has already gone through puberty.

And you know what? That band-aid was quite colossal in dimension! (Please ignore the fact that I only got a bruise from the vicious football.)

"Or what? You'd rather had cold water thrown over you?" The guy glowered down at me (gah, why does everyone has to be taller than me?!) and I figured that was the universal sign for me to shut the crap up. _The thing was—_

"No, but couldn't you have thought hard enough with your brain to come up with a much more moderate way to wake me up?!"

—_I didn't shut up._ Oh yeah, just bring it on, nameless blonde!

"You—"

"_Can't the both of you just shut the fuck up?!_"

In the next jiffy, gunshots filled in my ears and, well, it scared the heck out of me because I wasn't expecting that.

I let out a high-pitched cry and grabbed, or more like, hugged the closest thing to me, which just _had to be_ that nameless blonde.

This was sad. Really sad. One minute, I'm bickering with this guy, and in the moment after that, I'm hugging him. Talk about _issues_.

"What the heck are you doing?! Get off of me!!"

"Oh? Er, um, sorry..."

He seemed to be taken aback at my earnestness. Well, that's kinda impolite.

But what else am I supposed to say? I mean, I wouldn't want to have someone random hug onto me either.

While trying to conceal the information that my face was red from, say, mortification, I learned that I was still in the clubhouse along with various people including Sena-kun, Mamori-san, Monta-kun, and some others I've never met before. Also, Hiruma-san was standing by the doorway, staring at me, _apparently_ irritated from who knows what.

I noticed Sena-kun, who was beside me, looked a bit troubled. "Um.. Kisaragi-san?"

"Hm?" I acknowledged him with a murmur, fixing my hair while so.

"Why did you lose consciousness in the clubhouse?"

I spluttered. Severely at that.

Pieces of memories were coming back to me now, and I felt myself turn red. So I _did_ pass out. Very.. very... thwarting (I don't even know what that means).

"_If you don't remember me, than I guess I'll just have to fucking _make_ you remember it, huh?"_

Stop, stop!!!! Agh! I can't get the stupid scene out of my head!

I glanced down swiftly on purpose when I saw the devil grinning playfully at me.

Arg.. I did an imaginary pirate pose in my mind. Don't ask.

"Ehh... well, um.."

"She fell down and fucking hit her head. _Right?_"

"Eh? Uh, y-yes. That's what.. happened!"

For an instant, I was like, _Really?_ But when Hiruma-san sent a nippy glare at me, I immediately understood what he meant, whether I wanted to or not (like he cares), and nodded my head at everybody.

"O-oh, are you okay?!"

"Does it still hurt? You can have a seat if you want to!"

The big person, and I mean _big_, in a really, really, _huge_ definition, spoke to me first. He reminded me of a cuddly dog. Then Mamori-san scurried over to me and looked into my face to make sure if I was okay or not with her own eyes.

....I don't think I can bear to tell them that I'm actually perfectly fine.

"Oh no, I'm fi—" I made an effort to object, buuuuuuut!!

"Your head must've hurt! Yeah, anyway, fucking manager!!!! Get to it!!"

"I said stop calling me that!!!!"

"......"

What is it with people these days? Is it like, a mission now to interrupt me whenever I speak? Because if some kind of secret mafia was giving out directions to everyone to do that, _then someone's going to die_.

"N-n-no! Really!!! I'm fine! I'll live, so please don't worry!" I strived to keep Mamori-san away from trying to put another set of band-aids onto my skin-covered cranium.

"But Yuri-chan—"

"If she says she's fine, then she must be."

Huge surprise. That nameless blonde guy spoke up for me. I guess he saw through Hiruma-san's eccentric scheme. The club's manager nodded slowly and hesitantly after taking a brief second to examine me with her caring gaze. Thank goodness.

"Um... thank you," I whispered to the guy, one corner of my mouth going upwards.

"That was nothing. I just said what seemed like the truth."

Hmm... is he a good guy in the inside after all?

"So... what's your name..?" I inquired.

"Jyuumonji Kazuki," he retorted with a straight face, though his eyes were focused someplace else.

Nice, I was about to say, but then again; you know how things work out in the end.

"Awwww!! Kazu-chan has some hots for this girl?!"

"Who knew that she was your type?!"

"Wh..!! Toganou!! Kuroki!!! Shut the hell up!!!!"

Jyuumonji-kun turned faintly scarlet and yelled ruthlessly at the two males that suddenly popped up out of nowhere. I was affected by their stupid comments, too. I hid my face with my hands because it probably was tinting red by now.

Someone, anyone! Just get me out of here!!!

As if the angels in the heaven heard my desperate yearning, Mamori-san came over towards me with a charming smile and said, "Why don't we go outside to let the boys change?"

That said, I glanced around to look at the "boys". They did seem tired, worn out from practice, I suppose. That much time has already passed since I passed out? Geez, how long have I been out for?

With just a brief nod, I started to head toward the exit with Mamori-san. As I walked past the guys, I felt them boring their gazes into my back. What? Did I suddenly sprout golden wings or something?

I huffed a little to express my irritation to them and closed the knobbed door behind me. The manager chuckled frivolously. It's not funny! I feel like I'm a freak, them staring at me and all.

"Please don't misinterpret them, Yuri-chan. They're just not used to having another girl in this club," Mamori-san explained with a half-hearted grin on her face.

"Well.. if it's only that, then, it's.. okay. But it feels very weird."

Her laugh chimed humorously in my ears.

"Pay a visit here every now and then. Maybe they'll get used to you."

No no no no. Mamori-san, _you're kidding me._ I passed out during this football club "visit", and I figured that I had some problems against the blondes. I don't think I need anymore mishap refolding. But I didn't want to be rude to her so I said, "Um, sure. I'll... try, to."

"Kekeke, you'll try to? Why not become a manager so you can come every day?"

"Eek?!!!"

Warm breath slithered over the back of my neck, causing me to scream and quiver at the same time. I flicked my gaze backwards, only to end up finding the devil with an annoyingly crafty smirk plastered on his lips.

"What.. do you mean?" I tried slowly tip-toeing away from Hiruma-san, but one of his arms was placed on my shoulder, preventing me from even taking a tiny step. Every single attempt ended up in a failure, so I just simply stopped moving all together.

"I mean what I said, fucking hazel," he retorted shortly, staring into my two hazel eyes. "I'm telling you to become our manager."

"Can I refuse?" I asked back timidly.

"Unless you want to let them know what you did on—"

"Stooooop right there!!!!!! Don't say anything else!!" I wanted to cover Hiruma-san's mouth, but of course, he was super tall, so I couldn't. Instead, I screamed hastily, cutting him off from telling everyone the incredibly embarrassing memory I was involved in the past which I have no idea how he knows. He told me this when we had our "private talk".

You're asking me what that memory is? Well, that's for me to know and you to figure out. Cheesy line, whatever.

"So what are you going to do?" The blonde devil snickered, pretending that he didn't know the so obvious answer. ...And, um, when was he going to get his hand off of my shoulder? 'Cause, I don't know. It felt like the temperature was rising. That was weird because the sun was setting.

I sighed, a little dramatically. I'm not a drama queen, just to let you know. "I have no say in this whatsoever, do I?"

"Damn right," he laughed cunningly. Hit me, I thought he looked very... attractive, when he laughed like that.

Quickly skidding away from this blonde who was causing all sorts of clashing disorders within me, I mumbled in a feigned cynic, "Fine."

Wait, "_feigned_"? Huh, I have to say, that's new.

**

Lyrics are from Cold Play's "fix me".

Please be a nice person and review ;)


End file.
